Christmas Wish List
by InsertNameHere08
Summary: This is a December special. After getting mad at Johnny for seeing him with another girl, May found out that Johnny's gone out for days. She couldn't get a clue where he went. Her Christmas list is also gone. The ending was edited.


Ah… what a lovely day for the GG residents to do some personal activities of their own.

December has finally arrived, making a new year coming soon.

Oh! And don't forget Anji's birthday in the very first day of January apart from New Year's Eve!

Also, Axl and Dizzy's birthday on the 25th!

Any one of them may laugh, eat, drink, anger each other but everything seems to be fine for the rest of the day.

All of a sudden loud scream out of nowhere-

"Johnny! Johnny!" May cried worriedly while running around.

"Shut up, brat!" Sol commanded.

"I'm looking for Johnny, selfish!"

"Che… whatever"

The young pirate girl kept on running and wasting her energy searching for the older pirate and at last saw him with a pretty girl sitting on the edges of a fountain outside in the garden.

May cupped her hips and scowled with full anger when she saw the blonde man with the lady beside him.

"And what happened next?" said the woman sitting with Johnny while she giggled.

"This is what she said- oh, no… here she comes" Johnny glanced at May walking towards them both.

May's scowl was still there on her _usually cheerful_ face, now glaring at the lady beside him.

"Who's this Johnny?" asked the lady with him.

Johnny forced a smile pretending to be happy, but not actually. "Tara, meet May, my everyday companion"

"Why, hello there. It's very nice to know you" Tara extended her hand for a handshake.

May shook her hand slowly and forced a smile to the lady, but then turned her head to the man and frowned at him.

"Um… Tara, I think I should go now. I've got something to sort out" he stood up.

"Okay then. When else should we meet?"

Johnny glanced at the little girl who was waiting for what he'd say next.

"Um… next week? I'm probably available at that time. On Tuesday"

May narrowed her eyes.

"Bye" Tara went.

As they reached the hostel inside, May turned her head at the pirate man.

"…What was that for?!" she cried.

"May, why on earth wouldn't you ever give me the chance to get near other girls?" he asked.

"I'm the one you should get near!"

"You're way too young for me, girl! By the way, I was just making friends with Tara; I'm not trying to flirt with her, seriously. And she's around my age, unlike you"

"Never mind!" the pirate girl walked away "I'd rather hang out with Bridget better than you!"

"Fine"

As May entered the canteen, she remembered exactly why she wanted to look for Johnny.

When she turned back, Johnny wasn't there anymore. He must've gone somewhere else.

She screamed, ran around again and again.

"Johnny! Johnny!" she shouted, filling most of the rooms with her voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you, brat! Shut up!" Sol screamed angrily.

Ky came and screamed back at him "Sol! Don't be rude to a person who's younger than you!"

"You're younger than me but you don't care if I shout at you, boyscout!"

"I've got used to you!"

"Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you!" Sol prepared his fire seal.

Ky took out his sword "Go ahead. We'll see who'll have victory. I will, with God's grace!"

"What's with all the noise in here?!" Millia came out of her room.

"Boyscout's trying to get on my nerves" Sol pointed his thumb to the French.

"You're the one who started it!" Ky shot back "to a young girl! Imagine that!"

"You know what?" Anji joined in the conversation "It's just May screaming around and you both are just making an immature argument just because of her scream. Badguy, get used to it, will you?!"

"Never!" Sol said "I just hate to hear little girls scream!"

"Then don't live in here!" Anji screamed back "Go find somewhere else peaceful!"

"Now you both are making the immature argument" Ky said.

"It's just this guy won't get used to a little girl's scream!" Anji said.

"Want to fight?" Sol held his fire seal.

"Bring it on!"

"Wait!" Axl came "Count me in! I haven't fought for days already!"

"But you're not even part of the argument" Millia said.

"I don't care! Just let me join in! I'm on Mito's side"

"You hear that? It's just you who hate to hear screams" Anji smirked.

"Let me in" Venom ran to them "Even though this is a very childish argument, I'll be on Badguy's side"

"You hear that?" Sol rephrased Anji's words "Now I have a teammate!"

"You both would never get used to her scream" Baiken came and took out her katana, coming to Anji's side.

"I'm also on your side, Monsieur Mito" Ky walked to the Japanese guy.

"This is immature, but interesting" Millia said and went to the same direction as Kiske.

May watched on as the adult fighters prepared themselves for a battle between five good people going against two who hate to hear May scream.

Soon, the fight started and most of them letting out their combos and jumping around avoiding massive attacks.

The young girl could also hear some combo shouts which belong to their owners.

"FUJIN!"

"DRAGON INSTALL!"

"TATAMI GAESHI!"

"Ouch! Stop that!"

"Your sin is beyond the grace of God!"

"I told you already I've nothing to do with Him!"

"Let's play pool, Blondie girl!"

"You have no right to play such a game!"

It's been several minutes already that they're fight haven't ended yet.

May left without any responsibility with their argument, but she's the one who started it by screaming around. She continued to look for Johnny.

May was looking for him because she wanted to tell him where her Christmas wish list was.

She kept on looking for him everywhere, even the garden till she entered his room and he wasn't in there.

"Johnny! I can't find my Christmas list! Help me find it, please?" her voice echoed through the corridor.

No answer.

He must've left the hostel to go somewhere.

It was already night, and no sign of Johnny returning to the hostel.

The pirate girl sat with Bridget and Dizzy.

Bridget and Dizzy were just chatting calmly and gratefully but May was always glancing at the canteen door every minute to make sure Johnny came.

He didn't.

Soon the residents went to each of their rooms to sleep except for May who quietly went to Johnny's.

His room was dark and he wasn't even there.

She the closed the door and left for her room.

The next morning she came back to his room to check if he was there.

Still, he wasn't.

May looked to the ground sadly.

"I think I hurt his feelings…"

She went t down to the canteen and saw the adults yesterday who fought are now in a queue to get there bandages off by Faust.

Injuries.

May had made all of them injured just because of her scream yesterday that led to a fight between the adults. It's all her fault that they're injured; now she's asking them for forgiveness in her heart.

As she finished her breakfast she went upstairs to find her list that she couldn't find.

"Oh, where could it be?!" she scratched her head.

She checked her closet, drawers, bathroom and under the bed but still couldn't find it.

It was only a piece of paper and what she's desperate for on Christmas Eve written on it, which she named the title 'The Wishes That Are Part of My Life'.

There are a few things she wrote what she's desperate for to get on December 25, such as a doll house, a video game set, a jewelry box with real jewelries in it, a set of gorgeous glass-made animals, and the biggest thing that she ever wanted, a large photo album with complete photos of her from when she was a baby until now.

She rewrote it again and kept it inside her drawer, hoping that her wishes might come true.

After that, she went back to Johnny's room.

There, she can see posters of bikini celebrity women, porn DVDs and magazines.

She sighed, not knowing what to do since she probably hurt him at the beginning.

Instead of tearing the posters off from the wall, throwing away the DVDs and tearing the magazines into pieces she does as usual, she didn't want to sadden him more.

When she entered his bathroom, she found a piece of crumpled thing on the floor and picked it up.

She unfolded the object and saw a photo of a blonde, teenage boy grinning and holding a black flag with a picture of a skull in the center of the flag. He was wearing a black pirate hat and standing on the edges of a cruise ship, looking very determined at the view of the sea.

She was about to throw away the photo but then noticed that the teenage boy in the picture was… Johnny.

May looked at the back of the photo and there was a neat writing saying _'Good luck and have a nice destination throughout your life, my boy… Love, Father Dave'_.

"Now who's Father Dave?" May whispered to herself "Johnny's father?"

Johnny never told her about his father and childhood.

"Was he a pirate too?"

Then she put the photo inside her pocket and left his room heading for the lobby to hang out with Bridget.

"Hey, Bridget!" May called "Check this out!"

"What is it?" Bridget asked curiously.

"It's a photo of Johnny when he was a teen!"

"Really? Let me see!" as he grabbed the photo out of her hand.

Bridget dropped his lower jaw as he stared at the photo.

"Believe it? It's him!" May smiled "Now look at the back of the photo and read it"

Bridget did what she told him to do and gasped "His father's name is Dave?"

"Yeah. I think so. He never told me about his father"

"Who's father?" Sol came to the two youngsters.

Bridget was speechless "Err… the father of-"

"Bridget, don't tell him!" May interrupted.

Sol took the photo out of Bridget's hand and the two young fighters were terrified that Sol would spread the photo to the other residents.

"This- this- this is Johnny?!" Sol grinned staring at the photo "That's HIM?! HAHAHAHAHA! I better show this to the others!" Sol ran to the canteen.

"NOOOO! DON'T!" May and Bridget cried and chased after him.

"Hey, guys! Look! A photo of the YOUNG PIRATE JOHNNY!" Sol cried with laughter.

May and Bridget thought there wasn't anything funny about that photo.

The adults rushed to Sol and each tried to grab the photo out of his hands eagerly to see the womanizer who was still a teenage boy.

The adults laughed as each of them gave turns to let others see it. Laughs were all around, except for Ky and Dizzy who were sitting together in one table and wondering what's with the mob.

"Look at his pose!" Axl said.

"The womanizer posed like a happy-go-lucky boy since he was a teen!" Chipp shouted happily.

"I never knew that he was like this when he was a kid" Testament smirked.

"What a loser he probably was" Baiken forced herself not the grin.

Millia grinned widely "Aww… how sweet of him!"

"Aiyah! Celebrity boy!" Jam screamed and giggled.

"I'm glad he remains the same till now" Anji smiled.

Venom held back his laugh "Surely, now the girls would love him!"

May lost her temper.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL OF YOU!" she cried "SHUT THE HELL UP! IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!"

Silence.

"…Geez, it's just a photo-"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" she cried again and tears were coming down her cheeks "YOU ADULTS DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH HE MEANS TO ME! HE HAD TO GROW UP WITHOUT A FATHER, YOU KNOW?!"

The little girl grabbed harshly the photo that was in Venom's hand, and left the canteen, leaving the adults confused. She who was forgiven by them now doesn't want to forgive them.

"Damn. What's with her?" Axl asked.

"She loves Johnny too much" Chipp murmured, the adults shrugged and went back to the tables and continued to eat their meals.

May ran upstairs banged her door shut, and jumped to her bed and cried.

_Why am I even crying? _She thought.

There were three things that made her cry: Firstly, Johnny left. Secondly, she injured the adults and eventually, the adults were making fun of him.

She stayed in her room for the whole day. This way, she ordered Jam to come up to her room and bring her meal lunch and dinner.

May woke up late the next day and hoping that the adults wouldn't scold her badly for yesterday and not respecting her elders.

She came out of the room and was instantly greeted by the Japanese guy.

"Ano… ohayo, May-chan" Anji greeted.

May just stood and glared at him.

"So, what's with yesterday?" he continued.

"You already know it, oji-san" she said in a low, angry voice and walked downstairs.

Anji shook his head.

While going downstairs, Baiken interrupted May's anger.

"Oi got any reason why you were mad at us yesterday?" she asked and raised an eye brow.

"Leave me alone, Madame Big Breasts" May murmured and the words 'big breasts' were enough to make the samurai lady lose her temper.

And the pirate girl reached the lobby.

There, she could see a Christmas tree about her height with red and green decorations, and presents underneath it. The colorful lights on the Christmas tree made her a little happier.

"May?" Ky called.

"What?"

"Johnny sent you something"

"Johnny's still alive?! Oh, thank goodness! I couldn't find him anywhere!" May said happily.

Ky chuckled "Of course he's still alive! But he's just… somewhere far away"

"And where's that far away?!" she asked eagerly.

"He went to Paris to get you something" Ky smiled.

"…Paris, huh?" May asked suspiciously.

"Correct. Paris"

"So all this time he's been gone just to go to PARIS?!" May asked angrily.

"Don't get me wrong. He cares so much about you so he bought you the stuff inside this box"

From behind the counter, he dragged out a really huge box.

"I insisted him to go there and find the perfect things for you" Ky said.

"Can I please open it now?" May pleaded.

"Sure, you can"

While the little girl opened the large box, the adults came and watched as she open the box that is from Johnny.

The adult residents smiled and nodded at each other about what's inside the box.

When the cardboard box was fully opened, May slowly dropped her jaw.

The things that were sent by Johnny were all the things that she had written in her wish list.

A doll house, a video game set, a jewelry box and a set of glass-made animals, but there was no photo album like what she wanted so much.

There was also a letter along with it.

It says:

_Dearest May,_

_I'm so sorry that I left you without you knowing about it. I headed for Paris with Tara. At the first place, she pretended that she left for another place in town but she was in fact waiting for me to get my luggage and we both left directly. Sol pretended to be mad at you for screaming around the hostel till there was a big fight between the adults, but that's because they were trying to distract you knowing that I left. I'm soon coming back home, so don't worry about it. No, don't think that I'm having a romantic relationship with Tara here in Paris; she was just helping me find the things you wished for, aside from that, I didn't sleep in the same bedroom as her in the hotel. We each had our own rooms. And if you're wondering where your wish list went, I brought it along with me so that I can find the things you're desperate for. Your photo album is the most difficult one of all. I'll try harder, May. I promise…_

_Love, Johnny_

_And I wish you a Merry Christmas_

May was very happy to know what the situation was like.

She then came up to the adults and said "Everyone… I'm sorry…" she looked down to the ground. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, really…" she said softly.

"It's alright, May" Millia said.

"Err… yeah, we forgive you" Sol tried hard to force a smile.

After several times being forgiven, May tried out her presents she got from Johnny and loved them.

She left the objects in the lobby and went upstairs to her bedroom.

When she opened the door, she found a rectangle item on her bed covered with pink paper wraps.

She opened the wraps, and got a colorful photo album.

There was Johnny's voice inside May's head _I have returned…_

THE END


End file.
